Beating Hyuuga Neji, youthful style
by mbbal-railracer
Summary: Naruto fights in the final using the power of youth!
1. Chapter 1

Beating Hyuuga Neji, youthful style

Summery: Naruto fights in the final using the power of youth!

Pre-read by Amei-chan

Chapter 1

000

The preliminary for the third and final stage of the Chuunin Exam had ended a few days ago. Now Naruto was trying to get his teacher Kakashi to train him so he could beat the bully Neji who hurt Hinata.

"Sensei, teach me!" asked Naruto.

"No," replied Kakashi calmly.

"Why not?" demanded the blond.

"It's because of many things:

"One could say that I like to play favorites with Sasuke since he has the most initial talent and I'm practically ignoring you and the pinkie.

"Two, you remind too much of my teacher, so I won't bother to teach you since I know you pretty much killed him.

"Three is that you remind of my dead friend, Obito. It's too much pain to talk about it.

"Fourth is that if I taught you, Sasuke would become more jealous and he would run away for more power.

"Fifth is that no matter how strong you are, you never will be Hokage.

"Sixth is that you are a blindly foolish and you never will get Sakura's love. Sakura will always love Sasuke no matter what. Sasuke will use any means to rebuild his clan at any cost, even sacrificing you.

The last is that because I can."

"What about your motto 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who don't take care of their comrades are worse than trash'? Is that a bunch of empty air?" challenged the boy.

"Well if you follow my previous saying, 'look underneath the underneath', you should know that I said about comrades was a bunch of nonsense. As long you are the last person standing, it all matters," smirked Kakashi as he pointed to his hidden eye that belong to Obito.

Naruto was doing the fishing move with his mouth open and shutting.

"Well I don't have time for you. I have to train an assassination technique to Sasuke so he can win the third round. Never fear; since I don't deserve the title teacher, I got somebody else to do so," replied Kakashi as he disappeared.

"Hey, hey we meet again," replied Ebisu, the know-it-all pervert.

Naruto went into a depressive mood, very foreign to himself. A dark glow of red aura surrounded him scaring Ebisu out.

00000

Out in the opening somewhere, Maito Gai was walking when his super thick eyebrows started to react violently.

"Argh, my senses tells me that somebody is going to lose their flame of youth! I must get there quickly!"

So Gai used his glossy bowl cut hair to hone onto the depressively blond.

00000

Then all the sudden in a blink of Ebisu's eye, the aura surrounded Naruto exploded creating a pillar of destructive energy.

After the blast, Naruto looked around and he was confused what just happened. He was standing in the middle of a hole with closet pervert being knocked out.

"What just happen?" asked Naruto to nobody in particular. He was about to leave until a blur stopped in front of him.

"Ahhh!" screamed the blond as he fell down.

"You must be Naruto, the one that I have heard about," pronounced the spandex guy.

"You're, you're the Bowl Cut Man!" shouted Naruto in disbelief.

"Yes indeed I am! Not only that I am also known as Maito Gai. My superpowers have sensed there is something wrong with you!

"There's nothing wrong with me," lied the kid.

"Never fear, you're just in denial. Let it out," spoke Gai as he gave his trade mark smile which blinded Naruto a while.

"Oh Kami, you're right! I have finally seen the light! It's just, it's just that my sensei won't train me at all because he's more focused on somebody who came from a mentally challenged clan," bawled Naruto.

"There, there, there… Never fear! Spandex guy is here! If my rival won't teach you, I shall teach you! It'll increase my scoreboard against him too!"

"You'll teach me for the next month?" asked Naruto was his eyes watery.

"Of course; I would not be a hero if I did not," replied the green beast.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go," declared Naruto.

"By the end of the month, you shall be having the flame of youth beyond the villagers combined!"

"Yosh!" yelled Naruto being pumped.

000

For the next month, it was a very quiet in the village. At first the villagers were happy with that demon being gone.

There were no more pranks, noise, or anything bad. All the ninja there were happy too because there was no need to clean up the mess.

But by the third week, people started to become restless. Something was up. No way would the loudmouth suddenly be quiet. The villagers thought the demon was planning something big.

So they hired some of the ninja to find out what was the brat doing. Some of the ninja were willing to do the job for free. The Hokage volunteered his time to find Naruto using the viewing globe but failed to locate the kid.

Not even Shino's bugs could find the fox boy. After all he was trying to find out what his opponents were doing including Sabaku no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke.

The only people who were worry about Naruto were the people from the Ramen stand, Ichiraku. After all he was the source of their income.

There were also Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon who were Naruto's friends.

000

At the finals, the participants gathered in the arena awaiting the concluding royal battle. The crowds were chatting among themselves. The subject that everybody was talking about was Naruto.

Everyone had taken notice that Naruto had not yet arrived and the examiner was announcing the rules

Sakura and Ino were up in the stands watching and wondering where their Sasuke-kun was. But their train of thoughts was interrupted by the green spandex cult members, Gai and Lee.

"Gai-sensei, I am worried about Naruto. He has not arrived yet," Lee spoke

"Never fear, Lee. Naruto will come. After all he has learned many aspects of the power of youth. After all with his powers, he has been able to heal you completely," answered Gai.

"Yosh, you are right! I should never doubt him after hearing tales about his journey!" shouted Lee.

"Hey, where is that goofy teammate of her?" Ino asked motioning to Sakura.

Before Gai could reply, they all felt a huge charka surge.

"Duck, he's coming!" screamed Gai as Lee followed suit.

The girls were confused until they saw a flaming red-orange fireball coming towards the middle of the arena.

They did what girls did most when they have no idea what to do. They screamed.

000

All the crowds were in panic since they too sensed a huge chakra source. The kages of Konoha and Sand were in panic too. They did not know any justu that can stop the flaming fireball.

So the kages did the next best thing. They hid underneath their chairs.

All audience composed of lots of Chuunins and Jounins seemed to somehow forget they were professional ninja.

So they ran around like chickens with no heads.

In the center of the arena, the participants were running as fast as they could with their legs while the referee was shouting to flee.

But it was all naught compared to the youthful power of the flaming ball exhibited by one very particular person.

BOOM

The arena imploded with all the participants and the referee flying up and back down with a big thump. Rock, dust, and dirt rained upon the people on the stands and the crowds thanks to the immense shockwave from the epicenter of impact.

Due to the meteorite encased with chakra, the energy that was impacted transformed into a pulse. It caused all peoples' hair to stick out except two people who had the Bowl Cut hairstyle. After all, their hair cannot be beaten since it was virtually glued by the power of youth.

When the dust settled down and there were no more danger from anything from the sky, they looked at what just impacted.

"DYNAMIC ENTRANCE!" shouted somebody in the middle of the crater.

At first glance it was some person with super bobbed hair and super thick eyebrows. Not only that, it resembled the teacher Maito Gai.

"YOSH Naruto! What an amazing beginning!" shouted the green spandex cult members.

The thought of the person causing this much damage being Naruto shocked everybody. They quickly looked at the strange person and indeed there was Naruto's whisker trademark.

It was then when the answer to the mysterious disappearance of Naruto has been solved.

000

Author's notes:

Yep like I said, I would post a parody of my other story. Hope it's kinda funny.

Say do you know if I got all the reason Kakashi acts as if he was mean?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Beating Hyuuga Neji, youthful style

Summery: Naruto fights in the final using the power of youth!

Pre-read by Amei-chan

Chapter 2

000

All in the people were in huge shock. The person that had come in a grand entrance was the carrier of the evil Nine-Tail fox.

People were just dumb struck. Normally they would boo Naruto, but he was different from the usual loud brat.

So they just stared stupidly. Well that wasn't too hard since they couldn't tell the difference of a container and a real demon…

Sakura and Ino were up in the stands gasping at the new fashion that Naruto was now sporting.

"Ah my gawd! That's like so unfashionable!" gaped Ino.

She expected her friend to reply but Sakura did not. So Ino had to poke Sakura's huge forehead for a reply.

"Ow! Huh what just happened?" asked pinkie.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Forehead girl, have you not seen the freaky green color instead of the usual bright orange color?"

Sakura just blinked. "Yes, I have seen, but you know that orange is such a horrible color, it screams to others as a neon flag to be killed by your enemies."

"Right… Ever consider your hair which is unusually pink being a huge sign too?" inquired Ino.

"Hey it's not my fault. How did you think I got the name Sakura?" asked the smart girl.

"Okay, fine. So what's up with that ugly green color? I mean orange is so much better on Naruto," spoke Ino.

Sakura was shocked. "But Ino-pig, you know that orange is horrible! It's a good thing that Naruto's finally changed his wardrobe."

"What?! You told him to change into a horrible copy of that freak with huge eyebrows and freaky hairdo?! What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to ruin the eyes of everyday people by making them look at ugly things? At least Naruto had an original fashion sense! Die!" screamed Ino as she strangled her supposed best friend.

000

As Ino was chocking her friend, across the stand were the two failures of team 8.

"T-tha- that's N-naruto-kun?" spluttered Hinata as she couldn't believe that was the Naruto she liked.

Unfortunately she was still in recovery, therefore she coughed up blood and she fell onto the ground being shocked by the hideous outfit her crush wore.

"OH MY GOD, SHE'S DEAD!" screamed Kiba.

"Wait, wait, medic is here," said some guy with a mask who used some healing technique on the dead Hyuuga.

"Wait, aren't you an Anbu?" asked dog boy.

"Uh, yes I am…" respond the masked man.

"But there is no such thing as a medic Anbu" pointed Kiba.

The masked guy took a couple second to make stuff up. "Um you see there is one now…"

Kiba accepted the Anbu's flimsy lies until… he sneezed.

"Bless you," spoke the Anbu.

"Thanks," muttered Kiba as he sneezed again.

"You must be allergic to something, aren't you?" asked the Anbu.

"Yeah I'm allergic to snakes," replied the dog trainer.

The Anbu just sweat dropped at the response.

000

"You were right, Gai-sensei! Naruto has come!" spoke Lee.

"I told you, Lee, to never estimate Naruto-kun's burning passion of youth!"

"Gai-sensei, I'm sorry to question you!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

The manly and creepy hug, done by the two people, scared lots of the audience around them.

Now back to the area.

000

"Yosh! Are we going to start or not?" asked the newly made Naruto.

"Hey that's my line! OW!" screamed Lee as he was interrupted.

"Idiot, I was the one who taught him that line. You didn't make that line!" berated Gai as he hit Lee in the head.

"Oh I'm sorry! It's just so hard to let go that I'm the only student of yours!" bawled Lee.

"You should not worry! Now you have a friend that you can relate to!" answered Gai.

"I know Gai-sensei! I am sorry!"

So they did once again their manly move causing people to force themselves to focus onto the upcoming match.

The proctor for this part of the Exam was Shiranui Genma. After using a cleaning justu on himself, the participants of the battle, and the field (which no longer had a crater), the proctor spoke up.

"The match between Hyuuga and Uzumaki will begin!" he declared as the crowd cheered.

000

It the pit, Uzumaki was grinning happily while the Hyuuga had his patent 'fate' look.

After a while, neither side was willing to budge so the Hyuuga decided to give some scathing remarks.

"Dumb blonde… even if you have dyed your hair, it still won't save you. Your attempt to look like the loser teammate of mine is even more pathetic. His fate was determined and he never has beaten me. Lee's crippling will also be your fate, being crush by my might. Both of you should have given up long ago."

Naruto had almost wanted to frown and retorted back but he knew better than follow his emotions. Gai-sensei had firmly installed to never let the enemies overwhelm you with fear and hate.

It was best to start fires from enemy threats.

Naruto relaxed his grin as he sighed, one of his meditation exercises.

"Is that all you have Hyuuga? Please, give something original that none of us heard already…"

Hyuuga Neji glared. How dare this lowlife disrespect the great Hyuuga!

Before he could say anything else, he heard a rumble of noise.

"Oh sorry I didn't have breakfast, hope you don't mind if I eat here," spoke spandex boy as he whipped out a cloth out of his pocket with lots of dishes.

Neji didn't know what to say. This was _not_ how it supposed to happen. Uzumaki was _supposed_ to yell foolishly and charge head first.

But since this event was all too weird for Neji, he just dumbly nodded.

"I see that you have not attacked me. Perhaps there is still hope for you," spoke Naruto as he ate some pot stickers, "Never fear Neji, the path to youth is very dangerous and uneasy. I'll free you from your cage of doom."

"You know nothing about suffering!" shouted the Hyuuga.

But Naruto just ignore the brooding pupil-less boy and he ate his pot stickers.

"Listen to me, you reject!" screeched the long hair boy.

"Yeah, yeah, I know nothing about having a stick up my ass," munched the blonde.

That comment got the Hyuuga angry at the dead last. So, Neji threw a kunai towards Naruto's head. Fortunately, Naruto was able to counter by popping the rest of his food into his mouth and deflecting the kunai with his empty plate.

"You dare to disrespect my food. Well if you are so desperate to be beaten, I'll gladly fulfill that fate of yours. Ninja Technique Pot sticker bomb!" yelled Naruto as he threw a plate of pot stickers at Neji. The pot sticker just fell onto the ground nearby.

"Ha! Is that suppose to scare me?" sneered the Hyuuga.

By then it was too late for Neji as the pot sticker detonated with a loud bang.

000

Author's notes:

Yeah I know it's late but school is really getting hard for me. I'll write when I can but that's all for now. Thanks again to Amei-chan for helping to preread the story.


End file.
